


let's get carried away

by Anonymous



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: All-Star Game, Anal Sex, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aaron wonders if any of Bregman's current teammates try and shut him up. If they've figured out what Aaron did back in junior year, that Bregman's plenty quiet if you get him on his knees and shove a cock down his throat.





	let's get carried away

Aaron gets asked about Bregman a lot more at the All Star Game than he'd expected. Considering their history, he guesses it isn't a surprise. Ex-roommates, ex-teammates, reunited as all stars. Not a bad progression at all.

They haven't talked in a while, mostly keep up with each other on social media. Aaron texted a congrats after the World Series last year; he'd been watching, like everyone else he knew from LSU baseball. Bregs sent him a nice message when he got shut down with the elbow strain. Aaron still doesn't feel bad about shit-talking him as a roommate.

"But it was a fun year," he tells the press, and that's true too.

On Monday they finally meet up, run into each other outside a freight elevator in Nats Park. Bregman spots him first, yells his name across the hallway loud enough for the echo to bounce off the walls.

"Hey, man," Aaron says, scoops him into an easy hug. Bregman's still short - Aaron can tuck him under an arm, and does so, mostly because it always pissed Bregman off.

Bregs accepts it with a smile, though, twists out of Aaron's grip to give him a proper hug and backslap. "What's up, dude?"

"Not much." Aaron looks around the cement walls of the stadium and Bregman laughs. "This is wild."

Bregs rocks back on his heels. "Yeah, man, it's such a fuckin' trip. It's awesome, though."

"Really is." The elevator comes and they both step into it. Bregs is practically bouncing up and down in place, and Aaron bites back a smile. Kid hasn't changed since college. Still has too much energy. He's talking about his flight, his hotel, babbling some, and that's the same too, the constant stream of noise.

Aaron wonders if any of Bregman's current teammates try and shut him up. If they've figured out what Aaron did back in junior year, that Bregman's plenty quiet if you get him on his knees and shove a cock down his throat.

The elevator dings and they both step out. "Alright, I gotta go this way," Aaron says, hooking his thumb left. "Text me if you want to catch up after, though."

"Yeah, if people are gonna keep asking me about living with you." Bregman laughs. "I'm sure you're shittalking me."

"Everything I've said is true," Aaron protests. "And I - haven't said everything."

Bregman bites his lower lip, incisor digging into soft skin. "Ah," he says, more an exhalation than a word. Aaron's sure they're thinking of the same thing. You're so fucking loud, Aaron told him, thrusting hard into Bregman's mouth; when they fucked for the first time and Aaron actually told him to take it, couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth; tripping over the pile of laundry on Bregman's floor and pulling Bregman down into bed with him.

"Alright." Aaron waves at him. "See you in a bit, man."

He heads off, doesn't watch to see if Bregman's standing in place or if he's on his way too. There's promotional stuff to do, some meet-and-greets, and Aaron gets why people want pieces of him time like this but it'll always be exhausting, even if he's grateful. He mostly hangs with the other NL guys, and of them mostly the pitchers, chats pitch tunneling with Scherzer for a bit while they're waiting to be told what to do next, then ends up looking at photos of Scherzer's baby and dogs on his phone. He hears Bregman, occasionally, from across the room, but when Aaron looks over he's laughing at some joke Verlander must have made, and Aaron doesn't go over.

He does run into Bregman at the hotel bar, later after dinner with his family and more schmoozing with the rest of the MLB. Bregs's cheeks are flushed pink and he's holding a beer. He looks good.

"Hey," Aaron says, taps his on the shoulder. Bregman spins around, face splitting into a wide grin.

"Dude! I was just about to text you." He holds his phone up. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Normal," Aaron says, climbing onto the bar stool next to him. "Or, I guess, as normal as this kind of thing is."

"Just gotta adjust," Bregman says sagely, like he isn't a year younger. Aaron guesses he did have the whole World Series thing, sports pomp and flash that Aaron can only dream about right now.

They spend some time chatting about their seasons, go over the standings and what's up with the rest of the league. Bregman's always been fine to talk baseball with, knows his shit, stays up to date. He talks about his siblings for a while, and Aaron talks about what his brother's been up to. Bregman's nice in small doses like this.

It's almost midnight when Bregman closes out the tab. He's sliding sideways glances at Aaron, started doing it twenty minutes ago and hasn't stopped. "So," he says. "If you wanted to come back up with me."

"Revisit old traditions?" Aaron asks.

Bregman snorts. "Sure, we can call it that. Not like I've been leaving my shit around and - what was it? Messing with the thermostat? You told some reporter that, everyone's been giving me shit."

"You definitely deserve it," Aaron says. He gets up. "Yeah, I'll come upstairs."

This time the air in the elevator is way, way more charged. Bregman keys into his room, and Aaron lets the door swing shut behind him.

"Your shit's everywhere," Aaron says. They have the same hotel room, same layout; even the art on the walls is similar. But Bregman's is already a mess.

"Yeah, I never said I changed all that much." Bregman kicks his shoes off, then eyes Aaron and yanks his shirt off, too. Aaron leans down and kisses him, runs his hand over Bregman's back. He's warm, presses himself against Aaron and grinds their hips together. "Wanna fuck me?"

Aaron hasn't had the time to do that in a while. Dealing with the season this year, keeping up his current level of performance - it all takes energy. "Uh, sure." He runs his hand down Bregman's back again. "You got stuff?"

"Yeah, in my bag." Bregman takes a step back. "You wanna chill for a minute, I'll go get ready."

Nodding, Aaron kicks off his own shoes, strips down to his boxers and gets on the bed. He can hear Bregman clattering around in the bathroom.

Back in college, sometimes Aaron would open him up if they had the time to take it slow. Bregs was always responsive in bed. Didn't talk as much, but he'd gasp and moan and thrash around under Aaron's hands. Aaron was the one talking, then; he'd tell Bregs how good he looked with his mouth full of cock and watch his eyelashes flutter and his face get pink. He rubs his hand over himself until he's hard, remembering, then gets his underwear off.

Bregs comes out after a few more minutes, naked, his dick curved up and bobbing as he walks. He climbs onto the bed and back into another kiss, then slides down until he's face to face with Aaron's dick.

"I get a blowjob out of this too?" Aaron asks. "Goddamn, that's a good deal."

"Guess you're an All Star and all," Bregman says, then wraps his mouth around Aaron's cockhead and sucks, hard. Aaron sighs and brushes his hand over Bregs's short, bristly hair, lets his legs fall open so he can rock up into the soft heat of Bregman's mouth.

He says, "Okay," after a while, tapping Bregman on the shoulder. "Get on your back, man."

Bregman gets off his dick with a pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Alright," he says, and does so, shoving a pillow behind him. Aaron gets up on his knees, then pushes Bregman's legs up and up, until he's practically folded in half. Bregman looks up at him, face framed by his knees.

"Get your legs over my shoulders," Aaron says, and grabs his dick, deals with the condom and slicks himself up with the lube Bregman brought out of the bathroom with him. He rubs the tip of his dick over Bregman's hole, waits while Bregman arranges his limbs, and then pushes in, one long slow slide. "Fuck, man."

"Yeah, yeah, I missed your dick too, come the fuck on." Bregs doesn't have a lot of leverage like this, which was the point. Aaron braces himself on one arm and thrusts hard, wonders if he's got the coordination to shove a couple fingers into Bregman's mouth. Bregs looks like he's about to start talking again so Aaron does it, groans when Bregs sucks on them, mouth working like it was when he was sucking Aaron's dick.

Aaron pushes into him again and again, listens to the way Bregman pants around his fingers. He gets into a rhythm, relishes the way Bregman feels around him. It's really been too long.

Bregman's jerking himself off, hand moving in time with Aaron's thrusts. Aaron only fucks him harder, until they're both groaning with it, the bed squeaking underneath them, frame hitting the wall. He knows exactly what Bregman can take.

When Bregman comes Aaron's close, and he clenches down around Aaron's dick as he comes, moan muffled by the hand Aaron still has in his mouth. "God, fuck," Aaron says, words a breathy exhale, and he comes too, hips slapping against Bregman's ass before he fucks in and stays there, eyes squeezed tight enough to see stars.

It takes a few minutes for him to come back to himself. Bregman's panting, jizz smeared across his stomach. Some of it's on Aaron, too, and he brushes his wet hand over himself, wipes it off on Bregman's hip. Bregman watches him do it. Doesn't say a word.

"You're welcome to use my shower," Bregs says eventually, when Aaron's pulled out and they're both breathing normally.

"I'll probably go back to mine," Aaron says. "We have to show up early tomorrow, right?"

"Unfortunately." Bregman sits up, stretches, raising his arms over his head. "Fuck, I'm gonna feel that in my thighs tomorrow. You trying to give the NL an advantage here?"

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to fuck like that," Aaron says, voice dry. He digs around for his boxers and jeans and pulls them up over his hips. "You busy tomorrow?"

"Think Justin wants to go to some club," Bregs says. He's watching Aaron get dressed. The come in drying on his stomach, but that isn't Aaron's problem. "I'll let you know, though."

"For sure," Aaron tells him, and leans down for one more kiss before he heads back to his room.

He's excited about the actual baseball to be played, but hey, what a way to start off the festivities. Pretty good first All Star experience, indeed.


End file.
